


Cake

by IvoryRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's birthday, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Tom doesn't like his birthday. Nobody ever remembers it.Except Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A bit awkward and a bit late but happy birthday Tom

Tom had always hated his birthday. Everyone celebrated it - but they weren’t celebrating him, were they? Who would celebrate an orphan so shunned as he?

The day was just an excuse to rub it in: Tom’s father hadn’t wanted him, his mother hadn’t cared enough to even try and stay alive for him, the only people who even knew the date were too busy celebrating the new year to even remember he was a year older.

Even Hogwarts was all decked out with holiday decorations and streamers with the new year’s resolutions of all the staff and any students who bothered with that sort of thing. Harry Potter, Tom’s annoyingly soft boyfriend, had made at least seven.

“Tom?”

Speak of the devil. Harry, wrapped in a knitted burgundy sweater at least three sizes too big for him, appeared around the corner carrying a massive box.

Harry’s smile brightened as they locked eyes. “Hi, birthday boy!”

Tom’s disobedient lips curved upwards. He straightened his face, but the damage was done. Harry skipped over and leaned against the armchair Tom was curled in. “You’re not really reading that book,” Harry said.

He was right. Tom hadn’t turned a page in quite some time. It wasn’t a particularly interesting book - and coming from Tom, that meant a lot.

Harry plucked the book out of Tom’s hands and placed it on the floor. He replaced it on Tom’s lap with himself.

“So,” said Harry, holding the box with one hand and looping the other fabric-swaddled arm around Tom’s shoulders, “I have a present for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” protested Tom. Although he was glad his boyfriend had. Harry cared. Harry cared about him. He wasn’t alone anymore.

Harry grinned. “Oh, love, I wanted to. Believe me.” He pressed his warm lips against Tom’s cheek. Harry was so sweet. “You’re cold. Is it always cold down here? How haven’t you frozen yet? Anyway -” he thrust the box at Tom - “open it!”

Tom did as Harry ordered. There was no good resisting, Harry would just use his powerful cuteness to melt his way through any resolve Tom could muster like salt on ice. 

“Is this a chocolate cake?” he asked, although he could smell the sweet, chocolatey scent wafting up from the rich brown cake.

Harry nodded, beaming. “I made it for you!”

“You made it yourself?” This time, Tom let the smile stay. He loved chocolate. Harry paid attention. Harry cared about him. Harry was nice. Harry bothered to make things for Tom. Harry made time for Tom. Tom existed to Harry as more than an annoyance or a job. Harry knew Tom adored chocolate because Harry cared. Harry cared. Tom’s smile cracked wider. “Wow, Harry, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, then,” said a grinning Harry, retrieving forks from his pocket, “eat cake!”

“I’m glad to,” said Tom, scooping a forkful of cake. It was almost as delicious to the tongue as Harry was to the eyes.

He loved his boyfriend. And Harry made birthdays a little bit more… tolerable.


End file.
